Prime Time Attack!
by Nakamizu12
Summary: Kumpulan kisah absurd para nations bersama keluarga, teman, kelompok, geng, bahkan hewan peliharaannya(?) dan menghabiskan waktu luang mereka dengan cara tidak elit, absurd, madesu, gaje, garing, dll.
1. Beilschmidt Brüder zur besten Sendezeit

**PRIME TIME ATTACK!**

 **Konnichiwa, minna san! Mizuki wa koko ni arimasu yo!**

 **FF kali ini adalah kumpulan cerita dari beberapa** _ **Nations Groups**_ **(keluarga, terutama) yang bener-bener ABSURD, MADESU dengan suksesnya, GAJE, dll**

 **Terkadang, fandom lain bisa nyasar kesini #nyahoohohohoho**

 **Hetalia itu milik ABANG KETJEH HIMARUYAAAAAAH**

 **Ane cuma nistain karakternya ajah Nyohihihi~ #teplonbertebaran**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, garing, aneh, krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ancur, bahasa asing yang ancur, crossover mendadak, author masih newbie, karakter yang dinistain, OOC, OOT, dll. Ya, cukup itu dulu aja. Entar ane muncul lagi di bawah :v Ok?** **（言** **_** **言）**

 **Chapter 1: Beilschmidt Brüder zur besten Sendezeit**

Warna oranye yang sangat hangat sudah mewarnai seluruh penjuru langit yang berhias awan yang berwarna _vermillion_ keunguan. Namun, masih banyak murid-murid World Academy yang berada di ruang klubnya. Berbeda dari murid yang lainnya, pemuda bersurai perak-platinum itu berjalan menuju asramanya. Ia kelihatan ogah-ogahan. Ia masih berjalan... dengan pelan... sambil membungkuk... dan memegangi perut. Apakah cowok ASEM ini sedang pms? _Author_ baru tahu kalau ada cowok yang bisa pms. (Digebuk gilbo)

Oh, ternyata, usut punya usut, dan usut punya usut yang lainnya lagi dan usut sedang memakan usus ayam di angkringan sebelah(?), dia habis dipaksa sang ketua OSIS yang alisnya tebalnya bejibun itu, makan _scones_ buatannya. Katanya si Arthur sih, dia mau latihan biar pas ujian praktek nilainya bagus. Tetapi, sepertinya keahlian sang ketua OSIS kita yang memiliki alis setebal t*ngo itu bukannya memasak, tetapi membuat senjata yang ampuh nan mematikan. Buktinya, sudah banyak korban yang berjatuhan dan pemuda albino dengan rahang yang tegas ini salah satu korbannya. Baik, kembali lagi kepada sang personifikasi Kerajaan Prussia yang satu ini.

Jujur saja, pemuda itu menyesal mendatangi ruang OSIS hari ini. Dia lebih memilih _sustromming_ milik kamar sebelah daripada masakan maut si pemuda berdarah Inggris itu. Duh... gak nahan. Dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai kamarnya dan boker dengan lancarnya. Sayangnya, berkat makanan itu pula, ia merasa ia tidak kuat untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi. _Duh... gak AWESOME banget. Mein Gott! Beri aku ketabahan menjalani cobaan-Mu menghadapi sakit perut-yang-amat-dahsyat-ini. Apakah ini rasanya PMS?_ batin Gilbert dalam hati. Dia tidak boleh menyerah. Lagipula, tinggal selangkah lagi dia sampai _Lift._ "Woi, kalau jalan yang cepet dong! Eyke mau cepet-cepet luluran! Badan udah _pliket_ plus apek!" kata sambal terong Felix, pemuda yang hobi mejeng di perempatan _crossdress_ itu di belakang pemuda yang sedang menahan rasa sakitnya ditikung. _Eh, ini orang sebiji cerewetnya minta balsem. Gilbert sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa ini mak! Tolong Gilbert, mak!_ Kata pemuda itu dalam hati nurani yang terdalam.

"Heh, kalau mau duluan, ya duluan aja! Kayak gak pernah ngerasain pms sakit perut aja!" kata Gilbert dengan wajah kesal dicampur wajah menahan boker. Ada yang bisa bayangin wajahnya kayak gimana?

"Iiih! Sante aja keleus! Kan eyke gak tao situ sakit perut kek, PMS, kek, makan keong racun, kek. Yaudeh, eyke duluan, yeee! Cussss!"

"Iye-iye! Sono! Hush hush!" usir Gilbert dengan tidak elitnya. Setelah berusaha semaksimal mungkin sampai titik darah penghabisan(?) dan titik kesabaran habis(?), akhirnya dia bisa memasuki _lift_ dengan sakit perut yang gak lebih sakit daripada ditikung. Apalagi yang nikung mantan terindah(?). Eh, bisa ya?

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Gilbert buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi dengan cepat. Dia lelah dengan rasa sakit yang sungguh tidak lebih menyiksa daripada melihat gebetan yang ditembak sama mantan(?). Dengan kekuatan jag**n ne*n dan tenaga dalam, dia melepaskan beban-beban yang ada di dalam usus besarnya. Gilbert mendesah keras. Rangsangan dalam tubuhnya begitu kuat. "Ah... ehm... ahn..." desah pemuda bersurai perak ini di kamar mandi dengan suara seksehnya yang membuat rating menjadi M seketika dan para _fujoshi, fudanshi,_ dan penikmat R-18 lainnya _nosebleed._ Beneran, itu suaranya bukan suara hpnya. Setelah berjuang dengan wajah tidak elitnya, akhirnya dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah sumringah, lega, dan tanpa beban hidup sekalipun. Wajahnya seraya berkata _Inilah hidup_.

Saat ia keluar, sang adik sudah berada di kamar mereka. Ludwig cengo dengan tidak elitnya saat melihat kakaknya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah lega. Seakan wajahnya berkata, "Berarti, tadi perkiraaanku salah, nih?"

" _West,_ kamu kenapa? Kok muka kamu kayak gitu?" tanya Gilbert penasaran.

"Ah, enggak, bukan apa-apa, kok, _bruder_. Cuma... kok aku tadi denger kayak ada suara video R-18, ya? _Bruder_ nonton, ya?"

"Ah... kamu ini, menuduh yang enggak-enggak! Mana mungkin kakakmu yang AWESOME ini nonton yang begituan! Paling-paling aku Cuma baca majalahnya si Francis doang, kok!" jawab Gilbert, dengan polos. Jujur banget nih orang. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang keluar dari kolom tempat tidur milik Ludwig dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. "Aaaah... Giru-girubeto _-san_... m-maukah... k-kau.. menja-ja-jadi... moder... _doujin..._ t-terbar-ru... k-ku?" Rupanya orang itu adalah Kiku Honda, sahabat dari Ludwig, pencetus dan wakil ketua klub yang menaungi _fudanfujo_ berkedok klub fotografi, anggota klub berita, ketua dari klub _manga research,_ dan _fudanshi_ tingkat absolut. Bahkan gebetannya Gilbert pun tidak bisa mengalahkannya.

"Hah, Kiku? Bagaimana kau bisa kemari dan... kenapa kau menawariku hal bejat seperti itu?"

"K-karena... k-kau... s-sangat... c-cocok... jadi... _u-uke_! D-des-sah-anmu... sungguh... membuat... kami... merayang! Bahkan Eriza _-san_ pun sangat menyukai suara anda! Kami akan membayar apapun dengan apa yang kau mau, Girubeto _-san_!" Kiku mencoba menhentikan pendarahan pada hidungnya sebelum darah yang terbuang semakin banyak. Ludwig dengan penuh perhatiannya memberikan satu pak tisu untuk sahabatnya. Gilbert masih cengo mendengar jawaban dari laki-laki berkebangsaan jepang tersebut.

"HAH, YANG BENAR SAJA?! GUA KAGAK MAO!" teriak Gilbert, menolak mentah-mentah tawaran tinggi dari pemuda Jepang. "Kenapa gak _West_ aja? Kan dia _seme_ -nya si Feliciano kalau gak si Nton-Nton ama Lovi. Mereka cocok tuh!" kata Gilbert, masih dengan nada tingginya yang melebihi penyanyi soprano wanita yang sedang PMS(?). Kiku mengangguk mengerti. Memang, setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya juga dengan _pairing-pairing_ usulan pemuda personifikasi Prussia itu. Malah, kedua _pairing_ tersebut juga termasuk 10 _pairing_ dengan jajaran paling laku di pasaran(?).

"YANG BENER AJA! _BRUDER_ TEGA JUAL ADEK SENDIRI! HUWAAA!" Teriak Ludwig meraung-raung sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh kakaknya sampai kakaknya mabok tujuh keliling(?). Tidak diduga bahwa Ludwig yang terlihat sadis, kuat, dan tidak mengenal kata menyerah dan ampun itu memiliki sifat keadekan yang sangat kuat. Apalagi sama abangnya tersayang di kamar seperti ini. Melihat kejadian langka bin ajaib itu, Kiku langsung mengeluarkan kamera yang paling ia puja dari kantong emonnya(?) dan memotret sahabatnya tanpa disadari oleh Ludwig. Tentu saja, sebagai sahabat yang setia, baik, dan tidak sombong serta rajin menabung, dan suka minum es kiko(?), dia tidak akan menjualnya secara bebas dan tetap menjadi barang pribadi. Tapi, _author_ juga tidak tahu kalau jiwa _yakuza_ -nya keluar.

"KAN ITU CUMA BERCANDA ADEKKU SAYANG! YA KALI GUA JUAL ADEK YANG GUA CINTAI, GUA SAYANGI, GUA BANGGAKAN, DAN GUA RAWAT SEPENUH HATI HINGGA TERCIPTA KECAP ELANG(?)! CUP CUP, GAK USAH NANGIS! _Bruder_ di sini melindungimu, _West!_ Entar minum _beer_ bareng yuk? Atau makan _bratwurst_ , deh! Atau entar jajan kebab döner, aja, gimana?" hibur pemuda berdarah Jerman itu menenangkan adiknya yang masih histeris. Gilbert bertransformasi dari tukang rusuh profesional menjadi kakak yang dapat dihandalkan. (#DitabokGilbert) Dan Ludwig bertransformasi dari pemimpin yang berwibawa menjadi adek yang merengek minta dibelikan balon sama permen karet. (#digebukLudwig) Walau otak Ludwig bisa dibilang cerdas, gitu-gitu dia sering gagal paham atau lemot. Apalagi sudah bersangkutan dengan pemuda Italia yang sepertinya tidak mengenal kata sedih, wuh, pikiran Ludwig bisa melayang hingga langit ketujuh tanpa bisa dijatuhkan.

Pertengkaran antar kedua saudara itu berlangsung ricuh. Kiku masih sibuk memotreti kakak-beradik yang sedang bergumul bertarung di atas kasur _king-sized_ milik Ludwig. Pakaian mereka seketika berantakan kancing atas Gilbert lepas dan dasi yang digunakan Ludwig melonggar akibat tarikan dari Gilbert. Kiku yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa melihat kedua pemuda itu dengan cairan kental berwarna merah yang menetes dari hidung dengan lancarnya sambil makan es kiko rasa nanas. Bagi Beilschmidt bersaudara itu sangat tidak AWESOME karena berkelahi hanya memperenggang hubungan persaudaraan mereka. Sedangkan Kiku... itu adalah hiburan yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Malah, ide bejat pemuda itu mengalir dengan derasnya di dalam angan-angannya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Tetapi, tidak ada seseorangpun yang memperhatikan hal itu. "Gilbert, apakah kau di dalam?" tanya seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang _hazelnut_ itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Tetapi ada suara erangan. Elizaveta mengucapkan salam saat memasuki ruangan milik Beilschmidt bersaudara itu. Setelah berjalan melewati koridor yang pendek, dia melihat pemuda jepang yang mematung dengan indahnya. "Hei, Kiku, ada apa? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Elizaveta dengan wajah sedikit bingung. Kiku menoleh. Di hidungnya ada sumpelan tisu yang sudah memerah. Kiku pun menjawab,

"Ah... Eriza- _san! Ano..._ tadi pas aku mau ke kamarku, pintu kamar ini terbuka. Sekarian mau ngasih beberapa raporan yang aku dapatkan untuk berita. Saat aku memasuki kamar ini, aku mendengar desahan-desahan yang mengagumkan! Rumayan.. bisa buat ide proyek terbaru kita. Raru, aku bersembunyi di bawah kasurnya Rudwig- _san_ sambir merekam suaranya! Ternyata, itu suaranya Girubeto- _san_. Dan sepertinya aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kebersihan kamar ini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk Gilbert saja. Kadang-kadang aku merindukannya," Lalu gadis itu berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Tiba-tiba, _syoooor!_ Darah mengalir deras dari hidung mancungnya. Tangannya dengan sigap mengambil kamera yang ia cintai seperti para teplonnya. Wajahnya memerah, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tetapi, itu semua bukan karena malu. Berkat sifat _fujoshi_ -nya yang memicu adrenalin yang menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak cepat dan darahnya mengalir dengan lancarnya(?).

"OMG! DEMI TEPLON-TEPLONKU YANG SANGAT MENYAYANGI GILBERT! INI... SEBUAH MAHAKARYAAAAAAA! TAK KUBAYANGKAN AKU BISA MELIHAT KEJADIAN INI! DESAHAN MEREKA... SUNGGUH SEKSEH DAN MENGGELORA! GILBERT, KU MAKIN CINTA PADAMUUUUH!" Teriak gadis berkebangsaan _Magyarozyag_ itu dengan sangat bahagia. Entah dia makin cinta kepada Gilbert atau cinta (lebih tepatnya demen) sama _Germancest_ satu ini. Gilbert dan Ludwig cengo saat mendengar Elizaveta berteriak dan tertawa dengan penuh nista.

 _Mein gott! Habislah kita. Festival kebudayaan makin deket. Mein gott, apa salahku?_ batin Beilschmidt bersaudara itu sambil menirukan gaya 'meninggalkan kehidupan' a la fandom sebelah yang kerjaannya main voli sama loncat-loncat seperti kelincinya Willem atau kanggurunya si Aussie (ditimpuk bola voli sama sugawara-senpai dan kageyamah tersayang). Mereka tahu, _Germancest_ juga salah satu _pairing_ belok nan _siblingcest(?)_ yang laku di pasaran. _Goods_ yang ditawarkan juga tidak hanya _doujin_ nista. Ada juga _lightsaber_ , handuk, tas, bahkan _figurine._ Mereka bakal tertawa nista saat meraup keuntungan luar biasa banyak akibat keteledoran mereka. Inilah akhirnya... Prime Time kali ini. (Tunggu, ini termasuk Prime Time, yak?)

 **Hello, everybody! Seperti janji ane, ane muncul lage. Rate-nya naik dan tiba-tiba jadi ambigu, ya? Ya maaf. Maafkanlah pikiran kotor ane. Maafkan ane yang mulai menggila. Ngomong-ngomong, ini Prime Time bukan, sih? Ah, sabodo amat. (#ditabokreader). Bukan maksud ane buat nyinggung atau menyakiti atau sebagainya. Jujur saja... ane gak tau kesambet apa jadi pengen bikin ff ini. Ini juga gak tau rampungnya sampai chap berapa :v Selama ada yang request buat lanjutin dan jika ada waktu (tapi ane juga gak bisa janji), ane akan berusaha membuat chap barunya. Bisa request mau prime timenya siapa (bisa pairing atau grup yang lainnya gak mesti keluarga) dan boleh ngasih usulan mau kayak gimana :3 Makasih banyak buat yang mau baca ff nista ini dan yang lainnya. Nah, sekian dulu.** _ **Tchüss!**_

 **Mini dictionary:**

 **Beilschmidt Brüder zur besten Sendezeit: Beilschmidt brothers' Prime Time**

 **FYI:**

 **Kebab döner termasuk makanan favorit di Jerman selain** _ **wurst**_ **dan** _ **kartoffel**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Omake

Pel? Siap! Sabun lantai s* kl**? Siap! Berdandan a la _maid-maid_ di _cafe_ -nya Kiku? Hanya imajinasi pemuda jepang itu saja. Manggil abang ganteng sayangnya kuntet dari fandom sebelah? Sudah sih... tapi karena jarak yang jauh dan sedang berada dalam misi, dia tidak bisa hadir dalam acara bersih-bersih kali ini.

Yak, benar sekali! Dua orang dari klub nista berkedok forografi ini sedang mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya di hadapan kakak-beradik berkebangsaan Jerman yang ternyata _clean-freak_ tersebut. Seharusnya mereka menyadari tukang rusuh berambut perak itu selalu menggunakan pakaian yang sangat bersih dan wangi serta setrikaannya yang halus walaupun dia sengaja tidak memakainya secara rapi seperti Ludwig. Untungnya lantai kamar Beilschmidt bersaudara itu berkayu dan tidak menggunakan karpet sehingga kegiatan bersih-bersih berlangsung dengan cepat dan hasilnya sangat bersih.

"Hei, sebelum kalian kembali ke kamar kalian atau ke ruang klub kalian, mau gak nonton bareng dulu? Nanti aku anterin pulang deh. Mumpung ane punya rekamannya Hetalia Musical yang singing the world itu!" tawar Gilbert dengan senang. "Sayangnya tidak ada yang memerankan aku yang AWESOME ini," Ludwig, Elizaveta, dan Kiku cengo mendengar itu. Dia tidak menyangka... kalau sahabatnya ini tukang bajak. Ludwig dan Kiku hanya bisa pasrah bahwa banyak foto aib yang dilakukan oleh para aktor. "DARIMANA KAU MENDAPATKAN VIDEO ITU, BRUDER?!" tanya Ludwig dengan sangat lembut.

"Kesesese~ Cuma bercanda, _West!_ Lagian siapa yang mau ke sana. Kiku sih, mungkin bisa cuma kan... kau tau sendiri salju di luar kayak apa. Yaudeh, nonton 'perang bintang' aja, yok! Mumpung ane habis di kasih ama si Alpret. Tumben, tu orang baek," kata Gilbert sambil mencari kepingan CD sinar biru itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kudapannya, Girubeto- _san?_ Tidak seru kalau–"

"Udah, ambil aja di kulkas. Aku abis belanja di warung sebelah tadi pas mau ke ruang klub. _West_ , mau _bratwurst_ , gak? Atau _frankwurst?_ Kalau mau entar angetin,"

"Boleh, deh, _bruder_ ,"

"Kalau kamu, sayang?"

"Sayang? Kau mimpi, Gil?"

"Lah, tadi kamu bilang 'gua makin cinta ama elu, Gil!'" Wajah Elizaveta memerah. Dia hanya bisa tersipu saat mendengar gebetannya ini berkata seperti itu.

"Ah, aku–"

"Lupakan! Kita harus mempersiapkan makanannya dan segera menonton film itu!" kata Gilbert bergegas ke dapur. Elizaveta hanya bisa diam terpesona oleh pesona pemuda albino itu. Dia benar-benar bisa menjadi _gentleman._ Ternyata oh ternyata, Elizaveta sudah terbius oleh ke-ASEM-annya eh... ke-AWESOME-annya.

Setelah makanan dan minuman siap, mereka langsung duduk di atas kasur milik Beilschmidt bersaudara itu dan menonton film pemberian Alfred. Sepertinya Prime Timenya baru dimulai sekarang, ya?

 _Chapter 1_

 _Beilschmidt Brüder zur besten Sendezeit_

 _Fin_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Read and Review, Bitte?


	2. Zwingli Geschwister zur besten Sendezeit

**Prime time attack!**

 **Konnichiwa, minna san! Mizuki wa koko ni arimasu yo!**

 **FF kali ini adalah kumpulan cerita dari beberapa** _ **Nations Groups**_ **(keluarga, terutama) yang bener-bener ABSURD, MADESU dengan suksesnya, GAJE, dll**

 **Terkadang, fandom lain bisa nyasar kesini #nyahoohohohoho**

 **Hetalia itu milik ABANG KETJEH HIMARUYAAAAAAH**

 **Ane cuma nistain karakternya ajah Nyohihihi~ #teplonbertebaran**

 **Warning: Typo, gaje, garing, aneh, krenyes-krenyes, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa ancur, bahasa asing yang ancur, crossover mendadak, author masih newbie, karakter yang dinistain, OOC, OOT, dll. Ya, cukup itu dulu aja. Entar ane muncul lagi di bawah :v Ok?** **（言** **_** **言）**

 **Chapter 2:** **Zwingli Geschwister zur besten Sendezeit**

Hawa dingin menyelemuti fajar berbintang, tetapi itu tidak mungkin membuat sang ahli tembak dari Switzerland itu malas. Justru dia semakin semangat untuk bangun pagi. Yah, namanya saja Vash Zwingli, si manusia paling mengerikan dan paling disiplin di World Academy, terutama di blok Eropa (gak juga sih). Termasuk jajaran murid paling irit, tidak mau repot-repot menghamburkan duitnya, terlalu perhitungan, dan rajin menabung. Bahkan, ketua osis kita yang sangat kita banggakan coretalistebelnyacoret sangat ketakutan saat pemuda berdarah Switzerland ini marah. Tentu saja dia bakal diancam dengan senapan tersayangnya bak begal (?).

Hari ini hari libur di World Academy dan semua siswa di sekolah itu bisa memilih pulang ke negara asalnya atau menetap di asrama World Academy. Karena kendala biaya (sebenarnya sih enggak, cuma si penembak asal Switzerland ini berpikir kalau pulang di waktu yang sempit ini hanya menghabis-habiskan uangnya saja. Lumayan dia bisa menabung dan membuat _landmark_ baru di negaranya daripada membuang-buang uang hasil jerih payahnya) maka Vash telah memutuskan bahwa ia akan menetap di asrama.

Saat ia keluar dari asramanya, dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut blonde pendek dengan seragam olahraga yang membalut tubuh kecilnya. Tidak salah, dia adalah gadis berdarah Liechtenstein dan adiknya, Lily Zwangli. " _Guten morgen, Bruder_!" Sapa gadis itu dengan ramah.

"Lily, mengapa kau di sini? Mengapa kau tidak tidur atau memasak saja?" Tanya sang kakak sedikit khawatir.

"Ah, ayolah, _bruder_! Apakah kau lupa latihan pagi kita?"

"Tapi, kau tidak perlu mengikuti jadwal pagiku, Lily. Aku khawatir kalau kau kecapekan,"

"Ah, ayolah, _bruder_! Aku kuat, kok! Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku dan juga melindungiku setiap saat! Aku telah merepotkanmu, bruder!"

"Kau tidak merepotkanku, Lily! Seb-"

"Kumohon, bruder. Aku tak ingin membuatmu melindungiku terus! Aku akan berusaha melindungi diriku dengan kekuatanku sendiri! Kumohon, ya?" Kali ini Lily mengeluarkan wajah memohon yang super imut yang membuat coretauthorpengenmasukindiakekarungcoret sang kakak meleleh melihat wajah adiknya itu. Dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan adiknya. Toh, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi itu juga menguntungkan bagi pihaknya, kan? Tapi tidak bagi pemuda bertubuh pendek asal Switzerland itu. Prioritas utama setelah negaranya adalah melindungi sang adik dan juga negaranya.

"Ugh... baiklah, kau boleh ikut... pastikan kau tahan dengan latihanku, Lily," Gadis itu bersorak senang. Vash hanya bisa menatap adiknya yang senang itu dengan senyum tipis dan wajah yang bersemu merah. Iya, seperti kakak pada umumnya, ia hanya menginginkan adiknya senang (walaupun gak semuanya). Itu saja, tidak lebih. Mereka segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memulai lari pagi sebagai latihan awal mereka.

Di tengah waktu lari pagi mereka, mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Antonio dan Lovino. Sepertinya mereka tengah bersiap-siap untuk memanen tomat-tomat berkualitas tinggi itu. "Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu, _Bastardo_!" Teriak Lovino dengan dilanjutkan oleh beberapa kata-kata kebun binatang koleksinya.

"Ya, maaf, Lovi sayang! Aku kan setengah mengantuk. Aku juga gak sadar kok tiba-tiba jadi begini," bela pemuda berdarah Spanyol itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ih, sayang-sayang! Kau pikir aku pacarmu, apa? GUA KAGAK MAHO KAYAK ELU, _IDIOTA_! Gua masih demen ama _bella-bella_ yang ada di sekolah kita. Gua masih demen ama Lily daripada _bastardo_ ganteng kayak elu!"

"Eh, aku ganteng? Ya Tuhan, terima kasih, Lovi sayang! Aku makin cinta sama kamu! Kan kamu emang pacarku, hehehe~"

"Pacar gigimu, _bastardo_! Dikutuk jadi banteng baru tahu rasa, lu!"

"Eh, siapa yang demen ama adek gua, hah? NGAKU GAK? Lu pade bilang demen ama adek gua sekali lagi, gua dor-dor elu semua!" Ancam Vash dengan wajah ditekuk tekuk. Jujur saja, dia makin shota kalau lagi marah. Pengen author masukin karung #ditembakmatiditempat

"Eh, mas Zwingli! Pagi mas. Ampun... aku gak demen sama adikmu, mas. Aku demennya sama Lovino," kata Antonio dengan polos, lugu, dan wajah tak berdosa sementara pemuda Italia tampan itu mengeluarkan pujian terindahnya dengan sangat lembut hingga kata-katanya harus disensor.

"Iya, gua yang bilang gua demen ama adek elu. Tapi kan bukan berarti aku cinta atau punya perasaan ama adek elu,"

"HAH, ELU PENGEN GUA DOR SEKARANG JUGA, HEH?"

"GUA CUMA PENGEN BILANG KE _IDIOTA_ HOMO ITU KALAU GUA MASIH DEMEN _BELLA_ MACAM ADEK ELU, NGERTI? Bukan _bello_ macam _Sciochezze_ itu!" teriak Romano menjelaskan dengan tidak santainya.

"Ada apa, _bruder_?" Tanya Lily dengan polosnya padahal ia tahu mereka bertengkar bagaikan kucing garong vs keong racun (?).

"Tidak usah hiraukan mereka, Lily! Mereka hanya bertengkar tentang _bella_ atau apaan itu, kakak juga tidak mengerti,"

"Ah, _buenos dias, señorita Lily_! Mau mencoba tomat yang baru kami panen?" Tanya Antonio dengan ramah sambil memberikannya kepada gadis Liechtenstein itu.

"Buongiorno, bella! K-kau boleh memilikinya," kata Romano mulai malu-malu. Iya, si Romano itu malu kalau di depan perempuan walaupun dia koar-koar mau merayu perempuan-perempuan dengan rayuan khasnya yang kental dengan kehangatan dan daya tarik khas pemuda Italia. Yah, sejauh ini hanya Feliciano yang dengan santainya merayu perempuan-perempuan hingga akhirnya dia ditarik dengan lembutnya oleh Ludwig (baca: digeret). Oke, balik ke mereka.

" _Wirklich?_ "

" _Sí_!" pemuda Italia itu mengangguk pelan.

" _Vielen dank,_ _Herr Vargas und Herr Carriedo_!" kata gadis Liechtenstein itu dengan gembira.

"Ini bukan modus pedomu ke adikku, kan, Antonio?" Tanya kakak dari keluarga Zwingli tersebut dengan wajah masih ditekuk.

" _Sí_ , tentu tidak, mas Zwingli. Kan aku hanya tertarik sama Lovinoku tersayang!"

"Lu bilang sayang ke gua lagi, gua curi semua tomat lu, Ton!"

"Ya, terserah, sayang! Kau boleh ambil semua tomatku demi cintaku padamu,"

"Yaudah, gua bunuh elu sekarang, IDIOTA! _Facullo idiota!_ " pemuda Italia itu berteriak sambil memukul dada bidang milik pemuda berdarah Spanyol itu. Bukannya menghindar, malah, Antonio terlihat menikmatinya. Wajah pemuda yang berasal dari kota Roma itu terlihat sangat imut. Antonio memiliki niatan untuk langsung mendekapnya dan author ingin memasukan pemuda Italia itu ke dalam karung. Oke, lupakan kalimat terakhir dan jangan hiraukan!

"Ah, _Herr Carriedo und_ _H_ _err Vargas_ -"

"Cukup panggil aku Anton atau Antonio dan panggil dia Lovino atau Lovi," potong pemuda Spanyol itu dengan tutur kata yang lembut yang (kemungkinan) dapat membuat fans-fansnya menjerit histeris sekaligus bahagia bahkan ada yang mimisan.

"Elu gak modusin adek gua, kan?" Duh, pemuda berdarah Switzerland ini siscon sekali.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak, Antonio _und_ Lovino! Maaf, kami permisi dulu. Kami melakukan latihan fisik pagi ini,"

"Ah, _sí_! Tidak masalah, _señorita_ Lily! Kami memang suka membagi hasil panen kami yang dirawat sepenuh hati malikacoret," kata Antonio dengan senyuman manis khas pemuda Spanyol.

"Sebenarnya habis panen ini, kami juga melakukan latihan fisik," kata pemuda Italia itu sambil menunjukan senyuman liciknya.

"Eh, iyakah? Perasaan kita gak ada janji buat melakukan latihan fisik deh?" Tanya pemuda Spanyol itu dengan wajah super polos. _Sí,_ senyuman Antonio Carriedo-Fernanndez ini dapat membuat seluruh fansnya luluh, mimisan, pingsan, bahkan ada yang masuk ke UGD dengan sukses dan tidak elitnya. #dihajarfansnyaAntonio oke, oke, balik ke cerita.

"Aku namainya 'meninju wajah _bastardo_ yang amat sangat pedofil'" Antonio hanya mendengarkan bahasa kebun binatang pemuda Italia itu sambil mimisan dengan pikiran aneh-anaenya. Bisa dibayangin wajahnya bagaimana.

Lalu, Lily melanjutkan kegiatan lari paginya dan diikuti kakaknya. Mereka tidak menghiraukan kedua manusia yang entah sedang melakukan apa mereka. Lily sangat senang melakukan lari pagi bersama kakaknya. Ia juga merasa segar dan bugar setelah melakukan aktivitas ini.

Setelah mereka selesai mandi, Lily langsung membuatkan teh yang sangat disukai oleh kakaknya tersebut. Jujur saja, pemuda berdarah Switzerland itu menyukai apapun yang dibuat oleh adiknya. Namun, ia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan adiknya yang paling ia sayangi membuat senjata, walau kadang-kadang merakitnya secara diam-diam. Tentu saja seorang kakak akan menjadi khawatir jika adiknya melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Setelah menikmati teh dan beberapa makanan ringan, pemuda yang hobi sekali coretmengancamdenganpistolcoret membawa senapan kemanapun ia pergi tersebut berdiri dan mengambil jaketnya.

" _Bruder_ sudah mau pergi?"

" _Ja,_ aku ada janji dengan Ludwig di gudang. Tapi, kalau mau ikut, boleh kok! Tetapi, jangan menyentuh senjata-senjata yang ada disana!"

" _Ich verstehe, bruder!_ "

" _Sehr gut, meine schwester! Gehen wir!_ "ajak Vash dengan wajah _siscon_ -nya. Gadis Liechtenstein itu tersenyum lalu mengekori kakaknya.

Sesampainya di depan gudang...

" _Guten Morgen, Senior Zwingli! Wie geht's?_ " sapa pemuda tinggi nan tegap dengan kacamata _frameless_ itu dengan kaku tapi ramah. Pemuda berdarah jerman itu membawa beberapa dokumen yang tersimpan rapi di dalam _clear file_ bercorak bendera Jerman dengan stampel _Deutschland_ di pojok bawah kiri barang tersebut. Vash mendekati pemuda itu sambil berkata,

" _Guten Morgen, Beilschmidt_. _Sehr gut._ Ayo masuk! Sebaiknya kita cepat. Aku tak ingin membuang-buang waktuku!" Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan senyuman tipis dan berkata dengan lirih,

"Aku pun juga begitu, senior! Aku punya kakak yang bandelnya minta digosok pake sambalado!" Mereka betiga memasuki gudang kedua terbesar di _World Academy._ Mereka berjalan lurus hingga pojok ruangan itu. Vash mengambil sebuah kotak berisi cairan kimia. Meskipun tidak berbahaya tetapi yang namanya cairan kimia, tetap harus berhati-hati dalam menanganinya. "Ini cairan kimia yang klubmu butuhkan, kan? Karena aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya, kau boleh memilikinya secara cuma-cuma," kata Vash sambil memberikan kotak itu kepada Ludwig. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu sedikit terkejut. _Tidak biasanya senior memberikan barang secara cuma-cuma! Kepalanya kebentur apa ya?_ Batin Ludwig dalam hati.

"Hei, mengapa kau diam saja?" tanya Vash bingung.

"Ah, enggak. Beneran nih, senior? Gak rugi, nih? Apa tetep aku bayar saja? Aku yakin membuat cairan ini pasti sangat susah,"

"Gak usah! Aku ikhlas kok! Udah buat kamu aja. Bikinnya gampang kok. Aku gak terlalu mikirin untung-ruginya. Soalnya kalau dijual ama ga dijual, untungnya dikit banget. Apalagi hanya saat-saat tertentu dibutuhkannya,"

 _Ternyata... senior memiliki hati yang baik! Aku padamu, senior! Eh, aku udah punya Feliciano, deng._ Batin Ludwig dengan senyum khasnya yang menawan. Padahal, di dalam hatinya, _beuh..._ dia senyum-senyum gak jelas. Setelah transaksi gelap itu(?) berakhir, tiba-tiba Feliciano berlari ke arah tiga orang yang memiliki ras _germanic_ itu. Sepertinya pemuda Italia berambut _chestnut_ itu sudah mencari pemuda jerman berbadan tegap itu kemana-mana seperti mencari alamat palsu(?). "Vee~ Ludwig!" panggilnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Ada apa, _herr Vargas?_ " tanya Lily dengan sopan dan lembut. Pemuda Italia itu makin histeris. "Huaaaaaaa! Ludwig berubah jadi perempuan, vee~! Aduh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang aku harus lakukan, vee~! Tapi cantik juga, vee~!" kata Feliciano yang awalnya ketakutan dan diakhiri dengan gombalan. Lily menatap pemuda Italia itu dengan wajah bingung. Ada dua orang yang tidak terima dengan ucapan pemuda berwajah manis itu. Alhasil, dia mendapat jitakan yang cukup keras dari dua orang yang dia kacangi.

"Sakit, vee~!" kata Feliciano sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"JIKA KAU BERANI GOMBALIN ADEK GUA LAGI, GUA DOR-DOR ELU!" Vash menyodorkan senjatanya yang sering ia gunakan untuk bermain _survival game_ untuk menakut-nakuti pemuda bermanik _hazelnut_ itu.

"Aku masih normal seperti biasanya, Feli! Hah... ada apa? Kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti tadi?" tanya pemuda Jerman itu sambil menghela nafas. Feliciano langsung memeluk Ludwig. Alhasil, pemuda Jerman itu salting. Semburat merah muncul dari wajahnya. Melihat itu, Vash tidak segan-segan menutup mata adiknya. Dia hanya bisa berharap adiknya tidak tertular virus dari kekasih dari kakaknya Ludwig yang albino tersebut.

"Ada apa, _bruder_?" tanya Lily dengan penuh kepolosan.

"Ini tidak pantas untuk dilihat!" jawab Vash dengan tegas. Oke, kembali ke permasalahan si Feli.

"Tadi... saat aku mencarimu, Alfred dan Arthur berselisih dan aku tidak sengaja lewat. Arthur juga tidak sengaja melihatku, vee~! Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencana mereka, tapi yang jelas mereka tersenyum menyeringai dan langsung mengejarku, vee~! Aku takut vee~! Untungnya aku menemukanmu, vee~!" jelasnya walaupun sepertinya yang ditangkap oleh kepala Ludwig makin gak jelas. Ludwig hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti walaupun ia tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Tenang saja aku akan mel–" Belum saja pemuda Jerman itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ada yang sudah menyelanya. _Cih, menyebalkan! Padahal 'kan, aku belum menyelesaikan kata-kataku di depan Feliku!_ Batin Ludwig makin kesal. Udahlah, Lud. Dimata Feli kamu yang paling keren, dah!

"Haha! Aku menemukanmu, _German!_ Kali ini kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku, haha! Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat festival sekolah besok! Ingat, urusanku denganmu belum selesai!" kata Arthur dengan nistanya. Ludwig hanya bisa cengo. _Bisa-bisanya dia inget masa lalu yang suram padahal udah damai. Bener-bener nekat dah, ni orang!_ Batin Ludwig lagi. Wah, mas, jangan banyak membatin. Luapin aja mas. Jangan terlalu banyak disimpan. Tidak baik. #apaansih

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang jatuh dari langit. Ia membuat sebuah lubang di atap dan merusak kotak berisi cairan kimia milik Ludwig. Ternyata, dia adalah Alfred. Entah mengapa ia jatuh dari langit, _Author_ juga tidak tahu. Ludwig melindungi Feliciano dan Lily di dalam dekapannya. Vash cengo. Dia sudah menyiapkan senapan di tangannya. "Bagus, Alfred!" kata pemuda Inggris itu tersenyum puas.

"Eh, apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Dan... ini sangat menjijikan!" komentar Alfred. Melihat kejadian ini, selaku penanggung jawab gudang, Vash marah besar. "APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH? KALIAN INGIN GUA DOR-DOR, APA? MEIN GOTT, KALIAN HARUS MENANGGUNG BIAYA PERBAIKAN ATAP GUDANG INI DAN SEBAGAINYA! GUA GAK MAO TAU. GUA GAK PEDULI KALIAN ANGGOTA ELIT OSIS ATAU BUKAN, YANG PENTING GANTI RUGI, MENGERTI?! KALAU KALIAN COBA-COBA KABUR, GUA DOR-DOR KALIAN! Kalian juga sudah mengganggu pelanggan gua, tahu! Kalian juga harus ganti tu cairan kimia!" Arthur dan Alfred hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah saat mendengar amukan dan terkena hujan lokal dari pemuda Switzerland tersebut.

"Dan, kau, Beilschmidt, JANGAN KAU COBA-COBA MELUK ADEK GUA! GUA GAK MAO ADEK GUA DI SELINGKUHIN, NGERTI?! GUA JUGA KAGAK IKHLAS ADEK GUA PACARAN! SEKALI LAGI ELU MELUK DIA, GUA DOR-DOR ELU!" Ludwig hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. _Sisconnya muncul lagi, nih!_ Batin mereka bertiga. Feliciano hanya ber-vee ria dan Lily hanya bisa menenangkan kakaknya yang sumbunya sudah tersulut dengan sukses dan madesunya.

Selesai dengan gajenya.

 **Hah, akhirnya selese juga chapter kedua ini. Lama juga ya ane nyelesein ini. Ya, maafkan ane jika banyak kegajean, typo, kata-kata yang tidak pantas untuk diucapkan, dll. Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfict ini dan fanfict ane yang lainnya. Maaf juga kalau makin nista. Mungkin, sekarang waktunya mini dictionary.**

 **Oh ya, buat mas prussia, ALLES GUTE zum GEBURSTAG! Ich hoffe viele Gl** **ück und Spaβ!** **Maaf telat :v**

 **Mini Dictionary:**

 _Guten morgen, Bruder_ : Selamat pagi, kak (Jerman)

 _Sciochezze_ : Kam****, sialan(Italia)

 _B_ _uenos dias, señorita Lily_!: Selamat pagi, nona Lily (spanyol)

 _Wirklich_ _:_ Benarkah? (Jerman)

 _Sí:_ Iya (Italia, Spanyol)

 _Vielen dank,_ _Herr Vargas und Herr Carriedo:_ Terima kasih banyak, tuan Vargas dan tuan Carriedo

 _Facullo idiota_ _: F***ing idiot_ (Italia)

 _Ich verstehe, bruder!_ : Aku mengerti, kak! (jerman)

 _Sehr gut, meine schwester! Gehen wir_ : Bagus sekali, adikku! (Jerman)

 _Deutschland_ : Jerman. Nama panjangnya _Bundesrepublik Deutschland_ (Jerman)

 _Guten Morgen, Senior Zwingli! Wie geht's_ _:_ Selamat pagi, senior Zwingli! Bagaimana kabarmu? (jerman)

 _Guten Morgen, Beilschmidt_. _Sehr gut:_ Selamat pagi, beilschmidt. Sangat baik (jerman)

 _Bruder_ : Saudara laki-laki

 _Schwester_ : saudara perempuan

.

.

.

Omake

Vash sedang menatap langit sambil menenangkan diri. Kemudian, Lily memanggilnya. Ia langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan pergi ke tempat adiknya berada. Adiknya langsung menyuguhinya dengan teh hangat dan beberapa kue yang manis. Saat Vash mencicipinya, ia berkomentar, "Seperti biasa, buatanmu pasti enak."

"Makasih, kak! Silahkan tambah lagi!" kata gadis Liechtenstein itu dengan senyumnya yang menenagkan. Vash bersyukur memiliki adik seperti Lily. Saking sayangnya pada Lily, kadang-kadang ia mengeluarkan sifat _siscon-_ nya. Di waktu libur yang tenang ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu di dekat danau _World Academy_. Mungkin disini _besten Sendezeit_ -nya mereka.

 _Really Fin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Read and Review, bitte!_


End file.
